demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Oculus 101 (Guide)
This was pulled from the forums and is a direct copy from there (see author link). The only edits I have done was to hyperlink skills and items. The credit for putting this build template to digital is Ke5trel's but as he says in his post, he's just putting out there what should be "common sense". I have added it here as Oculus did not have a guide and his page looked lonely. Feel free to add/tweak as you see fit. -Enjoy It's almost not worth posting because it's common sense, and I certainly can't say it's "my" build, but I don't see enough respectable cows out there so I thought I'd post it. Seriously, if you are playing Oculus another way it's probably because this is EZ-mode boring or something, but please don't try to tell me anything else works nearly as well. You don't really need a build order for this, just remember two simple steps: Step 1. Put all skill points in active skills Chain Lightning, Blast Off, and Brain Storm Step 2. Do not put skill points into *anything else* until level 10+ (this includes saving points if the above skills are not available), at which point it really doesn't matter because you will be owning so hard even selecting Morale won't hurt you. (I max out the passive Lightning Blast and go sit mid with my grunts but YMMV) In a normal game you will hit 15 more with Occ than with most other DGs. Save at level 14 to max out skills Electrocution and Mental Agility. Playstyle: Imagine Torch Bearer. Remove his interrupts and replace them with a blink and monks. Give him limitless mana (Brain Storm + Plenor Battlecrown and Vlemish Faceguard) and high health. Now turn him into a lazy blind lightning cow. Voila! Now you know how to play this build. Do not melee Tier 1 DGs. Melee is beneath you, especially since Oculus has trouble targeting when enemies get too close (this is a bug, devs). Learn to kite. You are the flag holder for your team. Plant yourself on the Fort Flag early and level until your mana is endless and your health is respectable, then Capture Lock and go hunting at your leisure. Unless the game is a complete roll by your opponents or you are playing with a vicious Torch Bearer you should have highest score on your team because you are killing most of the grunts, doing the most damage, knocking down the most buildings, and getting the most gold and upgrades. If you aren't #1 on kills you should most definitely have top assists. Spam your three skills. You get damage for Blast Off at lift off and landing, so you can bounce on someone for double damage if you are feeling it. Be selfish with Brain Storm. Most players are just confused when you top up their mana, so best just to save it for yourself unless asked. Suggested Equipment: Start - Monks, Combat Mana Potion Currency I and Plenor Battlecrown or Vlemish Faceguard (depending on playstyle) The other helm Unbreakable Boots and Nimoth Chest Armor Nature's Reckoning Standard Scroll of Teleporting and Capture Lock and sigils throughout *Nature's Reckoning + Chain Lightning + Lightning Blast is just effing salty. Seriously, taste the rainbow. Counters: Rook, Minions, Squishies Countered by: some Lord Erebus, some Unclean Beast. Actually aside from gank teams I'm not sure this guy has a natural counter, what do you think? Thoughts, comments? Category:Guides Category:Oculus Guides